The Adventure Story
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: They were confused, lost, and had no clue about adventuring. So, they decided to team up with the professionals through the last two portals on their way home.
1. Chapter 1

The three friends made their way across the swamp, occasionally helping each other get unstuck from the sticky mud or the lily pad vines. Before Lizzie left the mansion, she managed to pick up one of the calico cats, which was perching on her shoulder. After nearly losing her shoe for the twentieth time, Lizzie was relived when the group got to dry land to sit down. Besides, having a cat dig its claws into your shoulder every time she nearly lost her balance was painful. Stacy was just glad she could empty the water out of her boots. The calico cat was busy pawing at the hem of Lizzie's sweater. Stampy looked out at the horizon to see what was up ahead of them.

"So where to now?" Lizzie asked the others.

"I say we go on an adventure across the biomes!" exclaimed Stampy.

"I say we go home." replied Stacy. "Because all I see are trees, water, mud, lily pads, and more water."

"After all we went through?" asked Lizzie.

"You got a cat out of it." Stacy reminded Lizzie, pointing to the calico cat brushing up against her leg.

"Yeah-" Lizzie replied.

"I just want to find a place to settle and go find somewhere." replied Stacy.

"Think about it Stacy." Stampy replied to her. "Just like the stories Jesse talked about! Temples, sky cities, wither storms, portals to new worlds that we only heard about when we were young. This is a chance for adventure for all of us."

"Well, I'm going this way." replied Stacy, walking down the path. The other two followed her.

"I don't know Stacy. That looks like a sinkhole." relied Lizzie, pointing to the place Stacy was about to step next.

"Please Liz." Stacy replied. "There aren't any sinkholes over here-"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cavern where Jesse, Lukas, Petra, and Ivor where lighting the portal-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Three youtubers fell right in front of the heroes.

"I told you that was a sinkhole!" Lizzie exclaimed, getting up.

"It looked safe to cross over- for a minute." replied Stacy as Stampy and her stood up.

The three friends looked at the others, who were clearly surprised to find their new friends right in front of them.

"Oh- hey there." Stacy replied as she brushed the mud off her jeans. "Thought you guys were out of here by now."

"Well, we decided to take up your offer and become out own order!" exclaimed Stampy. "Until then we're lost."

"Don't you guys have a map?" asked Lukas.

Pause.

"Can we come with please?" Stacy asked. "just until we get home, I swear. Then I'll go."

"Okay!" Ivor exclaimed happily. "The more the merrier!"

"I don't see any harm in it. After all- we're lost too." Jesse replied.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Lizzie. "Come on guys! Let's go through the portal and on an adventure!"

Lizzie ran through the portal excitedly, Stacy and Stampy close behind her.

"Is this a good idea?" asked Petra. "I mean, one of them did almost get us all killed back there."

"He didn't know any better Petra. In many ways, they're like us when we started adventuring." Jesse responded. "Remember that?"

"I guess that. Let's go make sure they survive more than a minute." Petra replied as Jesse and her walked into the portal.

"Did you see that?" Ivor whispered to Lukas.

"See what?" asked Lukas.

"Stacy and Stampy where holding hands Lukas! They weren't holding hands a second ago!" exclaimed Ivor. "That means they're dating!"

"What?" asked Lukas. "Ivor, people hold hands all the time. That doesn't mean they date."

"But look! They did that at the mansion before too!" Ivor exclaimed. "Multiple times!"

"They were probably just scared. People hold hands when they're scared too." Lukas replied.

"Or they were in love!" Ivor exclaimed. "They're in love Lukas!"

"Ivor, you have to somehow-"

"They do look adorable together."

"What?"

"But they are, look!"

"This is weird. I'm walking away now."

"Don't deny it Lukas!"

"Ivor?"

"Yes?"

"Please stop."

Lukas walked through the portal. Ivor shrugged and looked back at the realm.

"Adventure!"

* * *

 **And so, our heroes embark on a new adventure.**

 **This was inspired by pryus0zero's _Home_ and Tengurra's _In Love With a Murderer_. I suggest you read both. They're great stories by very talented writers which I suggest you read after the chapter!**

 **I hope that you like this!**

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's a Teen Titans Go reference here if you look closely!**

Chapter 2:

The adventurers where washed ot of the water world, soaking wet, and took off their underwater helmets.

Stacy shook a fish out of her boot and threw it back in the portal.

Suddenly, a wave of water washed Ivor into the next portal, causing everyone to run to the next portal.

* * *

The group was waiting for Jesse to come out of the portal when they heard a high pitched scream as Jesse ran out of the portal with a squid on her head, right into another one.

* * *

They managed to get the squid off Jesse's head, but was chased out with a swarm of another unpleasant creature- bats.

"BATS! BATS!" screamed Stacy. "GET AWAY!"

Stacy ran, panicked, into another portal.

"Not again!" groaned Petra as the others ran after her.

* * *

The next portal they almost didn't come back with everyone- a random stranger instead of Lukas followed them out. Jesse had to push him back in and pull out the real Lukas, who was confused as anything.

* * *

The next portal offered no way home- just a heard of sheep.

* * *

The next portal was a bit of a struggle for them to climb out of- but when they did they realized the reason was that they were climbing out of it where the floor of the portal hallway was not. The group wound up falling on top of each other, an unhappy Petra on the bottom of it.

* * *

The next was ice lakes, which everyone came out of freezing and covered in a thin layer of snow and ice. Ivor playfully threw a snowball at Petra, who did not find it fun.

"Let's try to find someplace warmer." Lizzie suggested, pointing to a portal of nether rack and fire. "That one looks promising."

"Cool!" exclaimed Jesse. "Let's try it out! C'mon!"

* * *

Jesse playfully led Petra to the portal, the others close behind them.

* * *

The fire portal was a mistake, with half of them practically being blown out- thankfully, still intact.

"That was crazy!" Jesse exclaimed. "Why would there even be a fire world?"

Then he noticed Lukas's pants starting to flame up and quickly swatted the flames out.

"Thanks guys." Lukas responded, relived.

Lukas pulled out his book while Ivor and Petra examined the portal hallway.

Jesse did a quick count. Herself, Petra, Lukas, Ivor, Lizzie-

"Where's Stacy and Stampy?" Jesse asked the others.

"Stampy and Stacy walked out of the portal, covered with a little more ash covering them, laughing.

"That was great!" Stampy exclaimed.

"Remember when I pushed the lava monster into the lava and I said 'Well, I bet that really burns you up.'?" Stacy asked.

"Well golly gee Stace, what did the monster respond to that?" Petra asked sarcastically.

"Don't think he said anything." replied Stacy.

"Yeah, he was on fire." Stampy responded.

"Well-" Lukas said, pulling out his journal. "That's going in the book as 'fire world'."

"Gee-" Petra asked "Where on earth did you come up with that gem of a name?"

"Okay-" Lukas said confused. "Have I missed something here."

"Yeah." Lizzie replied. "Why do you have to be so cranky all of a sudden?"

"What's up with me? What's up?" asked Petra irritated. "I'm tired of all this useless portal hopping trying to find our way back home! 'What's on the other side of that portal? A lake of fire and nether rack? Awesome, let's go there!'"

"Look we're all homesick here." replied Stacy to Petra. "At least you have a home. Be grateful for that much."

Jesse looked at Stacy, who appeared upset. Even Lizzie and Stampy seemed upset too.

"Not to... change the subject- but does anyone else smell something?" interrupted Ivor

"Lukas!" Jesse exclaimed. "You're on fire again!"

Sure enough, Lukas's pants ignited into flames as Lukas tried to swat out the flames.

"See?" Petra asked. "This is what I'm talking about. We're stuck in a rut, go through a portal, avoid dying long enough to get back to this stupid hallway-"

"Wash, rinse, repeat. Yes. It would be nice if whoever made these left some sort of signs. Guideposts." Ivor interrupted.

"Wait- the portals must be different for a reason." Jesse said. "Look- the white pumpkin portal was outlined with white pumpkins- and the ice world was outlined with ice blocks-"

Jesse looked over at Petra, but she was already storming off to a redstone portal.

"This one's redstone. Redstone means smart people. Hopefully smart enough to find our way back home." Petra said to the others.

"Come on Petra. Calm down. Before you know it-" Stampy said.

"-we'll make it back home." replied Petra. "You've said that every single time!"

"Look. I get severe travel sickness whenever we go into a portal!" exclaimed Stampy. "I get nauseas and throw up in my mouth and it gets worse every time! I am tired of making it seem like I am fine! IT IS NOT A NICE FEELING PEOPLE!"

"So what you are saying here? That you've made up your mind? You're just going through this portal and that's it?" Lukas asked Petra.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just saying I'm tired of Jesse calling the shots all the time!" Petra exclaimed. "Every. Single. Time."

"That's what she said." whispered Stacy to Lizzie, who stifled a laugh. Petra gave them an angry glare in their direction.

"I know what I'm doing!" exclaimed Jesse. "This is for everyone's own good!"

"If you really knew what was for out own good, we'd be back home by now." Petra retorted.

"Woah woah woah! Everybody calm down!" Lukas exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure Jesse didn't mean that. Right Jesse?"

"I meant exactly what I said." Jesse responded.

"Forget this! I'm outta here!" Petra exclaimed, storming off through the portal.

"Well, that could've gone better." Lukas replied.

"I just didn't really expect her to leave us like that." replied Jesse.

"To be honest, she left you first." replied Ivor.

"We were just- quietly standing by you." Lukas replied.

"But- we can't just let her walk away, right?" asked Ivor.

"No, no we can't." Jesse sighed. "Come on you guys. Let's go find her."

Ivor walked through the portal, followed by Stampy.

On the way into the portal, Ellie walked into the base of the portal- then continued to try to walk in through there again until Lizzie picked the cat up and brought her inside with them.

"That cat isn't that bright at all, huh?" asked Lukas.

"I can't believe I'm saying this-" said Jesse as he walked into the portal with Lukas. "But from what I've seen that cat do on our adventures, I met cobblestone smarter than that cat."

Stacy stood at the portal, finding herself unable to move forwards into the portal.

"C'mon! What are you standing around here for?" asked Ivor, poking out of the portal. "Adventure!"

"Right." Stacy responded, forcing a smile. "Adventure..."

Ivor grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through the portal.

 **This is Alice Foreshadow, heading back down the rabbit hole!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"AAAAHHHH!"

Everyone landed on the portal. Ellie landed on her feet on top of Stacy's head and jumped off it as she walked over to Her owner. Everyone looked around and got up, Lukas offering his hand and helping up Stacy.

"We're in a mesa!" Jesse exclaimed ecstatically.

"Yay. Mesa." replied Stacy, sounding more nervous than excited. "Well let's find Petra and leave, okay?"

"I'd better write down our entry point." replied Lukas, pulling out his journal.

"Say Lukas, I never got to ask you- what is that?" asked Stacy.

"Oh, this?" asked Lukas, a tad nervous. "It's just a... book I picked up at the White Pumpkin's- er, Cassie's- place. It's all about different biomes and stuff. Kind of... strange, I-"

"I think it's cool." Stacy replied.

"What is the plan exactly?" asked Stampy quickly, interjecting in on the conversation.

"Get Petra and get out." replied Stacy. "Let's not stay here longer than we need to be."

"Well, it is a pretty cool new place." replied Lukas. "Who knows what could be around the next corner."

"How about we see how quickly we can find Petra and get her out of here?" asked Stacy.

"I agree." replied Jesse. "We need to find Petra. We can't have her running around on her own."

"I'm amazed at how fast she went... wherever she went. I hope she's okay." replied Lukas.

"Hm..." replied Ivor, looking at the ground. "Would you look at that- sand."

"it looks like some sort of road." replied Lukas.

"Going to write about it in your little journal?" teased Ivor.

"Hey, Ivor, I think that writing is a good idea. So we can remember it later." replied Stampy. "Besides, when's the next time we'll be in a place like this, right Lizzie?"

When he turned to Lizzie, he found out she wasn't there.

"Great. Now we have two friends missing." replied Stacy. "As if I didn't want to be here enough."

"Weird. I thought you loved it here." replied Stampy. "When we were younger, all you ever wanted to talk about was how great it was here."

Stacy sighed and walked off in a random direction.

"Stacy wait! We have to stay together!" Lukas exclaimed, walking after her.

"It's just so unlike her." replied Ivor. "She seems... stressed. It's like she's hiding something from us."

"Stacy would never hide anything from us." replied Stampy. "She told me everything about her home. She barely remembers anything of it."

Jesse overheard the conversation and looked at Stampy.

And as much as she wanted to believe Stampy, she had a feeling that she couldn't.

* * *

"Petra!" called Lizzie, holding Ellie in her arms. "Where are you?"

Petra glanced over at Lizzie as she walked towards the tan blocks. She had tied her pink hair back with a ribbon and taken off her blue jacket, revealing her white t shirt. She was holding Ellie in her arms.

"There you are! We've been worried sick!" Lizzie exclaimed when she saw Petra. "What were you thinking?"

Lizzie walked over to Petra. Petra expected Lizzie to be annoyed, but instead, Lizzie looked more concerned.

"Are you alright?" asked Lizzie.

"Why do you care?" snapped Petra.

"I'm just concerned." replied Lizzie. "You seemed really angry."

"Well-" Petra began. Then she looked at Lizzie's look of empathy and stopped herself. "More homesick... I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Lizzie.

Petra paused.

"I'm not good with people in general." replied Petra. "And I wasn't always used to all the treatment I get in my... portal dimension or whatever. Friends, family, people who care about me, love, joy- a lot of it's new to me. I guess I'm just worried that if we don't make it back, that-"

"-you're gonna lose it." Lizzie finished.

She leaned up against the house with Petra.

"I had what you had Petra. A joy." replied Lizzie. "And now it's gone. Don't be like me and be so caught up in yourself you forget what you have."

Petra put her hand on Lizzie's shoulder. Lizzie looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

Suddenly, Ellie jumped out of Lizzie's arms and on a nearby chicken.

"Gah! Ellie!" exclaimed Lizzie, hurrying over and pulling Ellie off the chicken. "No! Not the chicken!"

Lizzie held Ellie in her arms while the cat calmed down.

"Huh." replied Petra, walking over to the chicken. "That was odd."

"Not really." replied Lizzie. "She attacks animals when she's hungry."

"No. I mean-" replied Petra. "Did you see the chicken react at all?"

"Come to think of it... no." replied Lizzie as she gave Ellie a fish from her inventory.

Lizzie joined Petra in looking at the chicken. It looked off. All it did was really stay in the same spot, not moving. Its eyes were red- and it had a weird button on the back of its head.

"Poor chicken." replied Lizzie, handing Ellie to Petra to pick the chicken up. "Let me help you with that-"

Just before Lizzie could pull the button off, there was a groan from a few blocks away. Lizzie dropped the chicken and pulled out her sword. Petra did likewise. Ellie cowered behind Lizzie's legs as a zombie with the same red eyes and button on the back of its head approached.

"It's broad daylight." Lizzie responded worriedly. "I don't see and armor either."

"It's alright Liz." replied Petra. "It's just a zombie."

As the zombie neared the group, Petra delivered it a few swift blows with her sword- and yet it seemed undefeatable.

Then more zombies began to arrive from the horizon.

"Well, looks like it has friends." replied Lizzie nervously.

Suddenly an arrow hit one of the zombies in the head.

"It's a good thing you do too!" called Jesse to Lizzie and Petra.

Jesse, Lukas, Ivor, Stacy, and Stampy ran over to where Lizzie and Petra were, swords and bows ready to fight.

"Guys, there's something weird about these zombies." replied Petra.

"What do you mean?" asked Stampy as he drew his sword and swung at a zombie a few times. Then he realized it wasn't backing down. "Oh."

And then, right when it looked like the group was going to be swarmed- all the zombies stopped. They just froze.

"Huh." replied Jesse. He looked at the action poses that the group was in. "Did we do that?"

"Intimidate them with the power of our gaze?" asked Lukas. "Did we?"

Stacy went paler than a sheet.

"No." replied Stacy. "It's worse than I thought."

On the back of the head of every zombie was a redstone button.

"This may be the reason the zombies are so... blank." replied Lukas.

"Not may be." replied Stacy. "This is."

At that moment, a loud, horrifying noise echoed through the mesa, sending everyone (minus the zombies, who stood at attention, covering their ears).

"What is that?"

"My ears!"

"I don't know what they're doing, but let's get out of here!" shouted Jesse.

Everyone was quick to agree and began to creep away quietly from the zombies when suddenly, the zombies turned around and walked away.

"They're leaving? Just like that?" asked Ivor.

"They're going back the way they came from." replied Petra.

"This may sound crazy... but it feels like they're trying to lead us somewhere." replied Lukas.

"You're right." replied Petra. "It does sound crazy."

"Come on." replied Jesse. "I'm really starting to think someone's behind this and I intend to find out who. We should follow them. See where they go."

And the group set off, following the zombies down the path and up a hill to a small town. The buildings were run down, falling apart, and overall in poor condition. They looked like they were made from clay and wood- what remained at least. A few banners remained on the outside of buildings.

"The architecture is amazing." replied Lukas. "It's all sand and clay based."

"Come on guys." replied Jesse. "Where there's buildings, there must be people. Let's find em and see if they can explain what's going on."

* * *

Stacy walked into the inside of one of the falling apart houses. It had bright orange clay outside and an oak wood roof- although most of the walls were crumbling away. Stacy stepped inside a bedroom.

The floor, walls, and bedsheets were sprayed with a thin layer of sand. The blue and white bedsheets were covered with sand and moth eaten. A sun faded and torn banner of a pickaxe remained on the wall, and the desk still had various books on it. As she walked over to investigate, she stepped on something on the ground. Lifting her foot, she found a worn, dusty, and sun faded plush wolf. Its gray fur had long since been matted and was sand covered, yet its black eyes shone bright and its green collar with a faded and forgotten name written in ink was intact. Placing it in her backpack, Stacy walked through the house's remains. When she got to the dining room, she saw the remains of a cake sitting on the counter. On one of the chairs was a gift box with a card on it. Stacy picked up the card, reading it.

 _Congratulations on the internship! We're so proud of you! Keep learning and you'll go far! Love, mom._

 _Stacy- Great work. Dad._

Stacy looked at the card as tears filled her eyes.

"Stacy?" asked Stampy.

Stacy wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to see her friend standing there.

"Hey Stamps." she responded.

"You alright?" asked Stampy.

Stacy nodded as she stuffed the card in her pocket.

"...Well, Jesse found something. She thinks you might want to see it." replied Stampy. "C'mon."

And with that, the two left the home.


End file.
